In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $9$ to $4$. If there are a total of $65$ students, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $9$ girls to $4$ boys means that a set of $13$ students will have $9$ girls and $4$ boys. A class of $65$ students has $5$ sets of $13$ students. Because we know that there are $4$ boys in each set of $13$ students, the class must have $5$ groups of $4$ boys each. There is a total of $20$ boys in geometry class.